


Kiss goodnight

by castieldeansangel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 20:39:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5641126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castieldeansangel/pseuds/castieldeansangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's stupid" John said looking at the paper in his hands as if his life depended on it. </p><p>"Actually," Sherlock stood up smiling and took the paper from John's hands "I think it's adorable"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss goodnight

**Y** ou are angry" Sherlock glanced at John, laptop resting on his lap. He was updating his blog with information on his latest research in forensic entomology, or, at least, trying to. A thought was peeking in the back of his mind and didn't let him focus.  _Something's wrong with John._

He recalled waking up with an odd feeling like something was out of place; he immediately noticed the lack of the now very familiar heat that emanated from John's body, as well as his scent, that pleasant smell of lavender, sweat and his soap, mixed with something that was entirely _John_. And after that, everything just got worse. When he went downstairs, he found John sitting in his chair, a cup of tea abandoned on the table beside him and a paper in front of him; no visible intent of making breakfast. Sherlock walked to the kitchen and poured himself some tea, he frowned at it, taken aback by its coldness.

"John, the tea is cold"

"Are you familiarized with the concept of a microwave?" The answer came bitterly, not even a look from John whose eyes kept focused on the paper as if it was the most interesting thing in the universe. 

Sherlock was left speechless for a moment before recovering and heating up his tea. That was strange, John was the nicest and most patient person he knew and he must be furious to be so... rude. He decided to give John's anger some time to simmer down, as he had done on other occasions, achieving positive results.

But after an hour of sweeping away his concern, he just couldn't do it anymore. 

"You are angry"

"I'm not angry, I'm busy," John said without raising his eyes from the paper in his hands. 

"Considering the fact that the paper only contains 12 pages and when taking away the space occupied by the announcements and cartoons only about 8 of those hold actual information, of which you are only interested in the 60-65% if I'm being generous - and I'm being, very actually. That would leave me with the conclusion that it would only take _you_ about an hour and a half to read the whole thing." Sherlock pauses to study John's reaction, his face seemingly unaltered, keeping its blank expression. "It's been an hour and twenty-three minutes since I came downstairs and taking in account the coldness of the tea when I arrived, I'd say another half hour at least. So, you must have already finished reading that paper at least once." 

Sherlock looked at John expectantly, he was waiting for the common and always welcome _amazing,_  but it never came. 

"The question is now, why," He said it out loud, even though it was directed to himself. His lips tightened in a thin line while he looked in his mind palace. "It can't be a forgotten anniversary or holiday. I haven't left any heads in the fridge recently, and I was very careful with the insects so..."

"The insects?" John's attention was definitely caught by that. 

"Gone already, nothing to worry about." Said Sherlock, his voice showing disinterest. "It must be something I did very recently, something important to you" Suddenly, it hit him like a bucket of cold water. "Oh, I remember _",_ his _oh, I get it now_ face appeared and John furrowed his brow at this. 

"Sherlock?"

"You are mad because of the kiss."

John's cheeks turned pink and he hid his face with the paper. 

He now remembered perfectly well the night before and how tired he had been after spending all his afternoon solving a dull but time-consuming case and on the disposing of the insects used in his experiment afterwards. He had gone to bed and fallen asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Forgetting completely John's goodnight kiss  

Sherlock stood up from his chair and walked toward John, he took the paper from his hands and placed it on the table where the tea was. 

"It's stupid," John said looking at the tea on the table as if his life depended on it. He sounded angry, but more at himself than at the man sitting in front of him. 

"Actually," Sherlock stood up smiling and took the paper from John's hands, "I think it's adorable".

He bent down and cupped John's jaw with both hands "I'm really, really sorry." Then he made their lips meet and kissed him sweetly, it was the most honest way he had of telling John how he felt. 

 

 


End file.
